


No Tricks Required

by Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Roman bought Dean a treat.





	No Tricks Required

**Author's Note:**

> @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr was a huge help with editing and getting this fic ready for posting, make sure to check them out on tumblr.

Pushing the door open, Roman raised his head to glance around the hotel room in search of Dean’s familiar figure which perked up at the sight of him. Roman chuckled as Dean scrambled off the bed and almost tripped in his haste to get over to him.

The boy was bouncing as he moved into Roman’s space, eyes locked on the takeout bag Roman had clasped in his hand. Roman grinned as he watched Dean when he moved the bag, the boy’s eyes never leaving it, as Roman tried to get the door shut behind him. Taking a step forward to clear the doorway, he bumped into Dean who clearly had no intention’s of moving. Instead the boy tried to grab the bag which Roman moved out of his reach.

“Just a minute, Deano. Let me get into the room first,” Roman said still trying to edge his way passed Dean so he could get enough room to shut the door. Roman’s eyes narrowed as Dean simply crowded in closer however, hands eagerly reaching for the bag again with no luck.

“Rooome, fries!” Dean whined and Roman scowled, trying his hardest to stay firm but unable to help the edge of a smile from breaking through.

“I said wait a minute, you little brat. I gotta shut the door still.” 

Dean pouted but took a tiny step back, eyes staying locked on the bag as Roman finally managed to get the door shut.

Turning back to Dean, Roman finally handed the bag over to the boy, who immediately ran back to the bed with his prize. He practically tore the bag in half in his excitement before shoving a handful of fries into his mouth, leaving him with chipmunk cheeks as he chewed, his eyes closed in bliss.

Roman smiled fondly at him before reaching out to grab a stray fry for himself as he settled down with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
